Escape
Written by Tawnypeltlover SUBSCRIBAHS! -Hayleerhouse 21:55, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Prologue I slammed into the front door, causing enough force to push it open, not bothering to even turn the handle. I shot across the lawn, my mother's crying and my father's yelling at me from behind. I didn't dare to look back. A few tears clouded my eyes as I ran down the dirt road toward the large forest that awaited me. Then I began to hear large footsteps running after me. I guessed it was my father and I ran faster than before. I then dove into a thorn bush, not thinking twice, and quickly concealing myself inside. I saw my father finally try to skid to a stop and look at the forest line. He obviously hadn't seen me, for he sighed, pure pain on his face as he turned around and headed back to my mother, who was sobbing greatly. My father hugged her and brought her back inside. I could just barely hear my mother's tears until they closed the door to the house. I sighed. I couldn't go back. Not after what happened. They have never listened to me, never took my opinion, never asked me if I wanted to do the things they made me do. Then I tried to stand up, but as I was lifting, a giant thorn jabbed straight into my eye. I let out a quiet shriek of pain, remembering to be quiet or they would come out and find me. I slammed my arms, covered in jacket sleeves, in front of me and pushed my way out. Thorns jabbed all over my arms, torso, legs, some even got stuck in my hair, laying there, waiting to be pulled out of knots. I took my arms down from my face. Blood covered the sleeves as my eye dripped in infected blood from the dirt on the thorns. I sobbed, making the blood run faster, mixed with my tears, and ran farther into the woods. I finally found a large stream that was flowing smoothly. I cupped my hands and brought water to my eye, to try and stop most of the bleeding, then I ripped the thorn from my eye and threw it into the river. I watched the blood ooze out and mix with the water as the thorn flowed down the river with the current. My eye still bled, so I reached into my pack and pulled out a long amount of toilet paper. I then wrapped it around my eye, bringing it around my head as though an eyepatch, and did this many times before I tucked the end of the piece in the side. This helped the blood soak up and begin to stop, but I looked up at the sky and saw gray gloomy clouds begin to form as a storm was getting near. I grabbed my pack and shot off into the trees, where I quickly found a small cave and huddled inside. Rain began to pour as I un-zipped my pack again and pulled out a blanket I had brought with me, and a small pillow, knowing I couldn't take too much with me. I lay down in the small, dark cave, and cried myself to sleep that night as the rain pattered all around me. Chapter 1 I woke up the next morning, only seeing out of one eye, and got into a sitting up position, being small enough to barely not touch the roof of the cave. The smell of morning dew hung in the air and the sun was bright as I crawled out and got to my feet. The rain last night had done some damage to the cave I was resting in, and the ground was slick and shiny. I realized that if I was going to stay here, I needed to fix it up. But I also knew that I couldn't stay in one place long. If they came looking for me, staying in one spot would just throw me out to the sharks. I found a large pile of sticks and sheet metal, and decided to build around it, then take down all of the materials tomorrow morning and bring them with me to my next 'home'. I stuck the sticks into the ground around the cave, and was able to place the sheet metal in the right spots to form a large silver protector over the cave. I smiled at my work and wiped my hands on my pants. I then went back to the river and washed my hands. I carefully removed the bandage on my face to see a large amount of blood caked onto the paper. I didn't dare want to see what my face looked like. I put on a new wrap and I started looking around for food. But I was out of luck, since winter was almost here, all of the plants and fruits in the woods were gone and shriveled up. So I decided to get risky. I picked up my pack, slung it over my shoulder, and dashed out towards the back of the woods, which opened up to a large road with many diners and grocery stores along it. I walked into the grocery store, looking as though a normal school student like everyone was. Everyone had to bring their backpacks, students at least, with the special tag that said they were official members of the school, and that they qualifyed for an over 50% discount. I thought it was ridiculous, but okay. I had taken about $1,000 from my parents before I left, but I knew I needed to save it for something more important than this. So I went along the vegetable and fruit aisles, stashing a little of everything in my pack without being seen, and took a quick stop in the candy section, storing my favorite candies and gums in as well. I then used my blanket to completely cover and conceal the items so it didn't look as though I was stealing. I then decided, to make it all realistic, to go into the aisles and I picked up a pair of binoculars and a camera. I paid for only those at the register, and I walked out with everything, feeling amazing and satisfyed that the clerks had been dumb enough to let me get away. I then dashed off to the woods again and back to my cave. I had also gotten a large water bottle, and filled it with the fresh stream water. I stored it in my pack, and I laid out all the food items I had been able to find. I then stored the binoculars and camera in my pack, knowing those would actually come to use, then began eating a little. I ate two apples and a few carrots, before storing them in a cooler lunchbox to keep them fresh and cold for a long time. That night I huddled away in my newly protected cave, feeling lucky as rain did not pour that night, and I was able to sleep soundly, with a full stomach and warmth around me. Chapter 2 The next morning I dizzly woke up to a bright light getting flashed into my eyes. It was raining and I heard the whirring of cars and the sound of sirens. My heart dropped as I was lifted to my feet, and before me stood a police man, with many others behind us, and I spotted my parents talking to them. My pack was gone, and I quickly found it with another policeman who was talking with the grocery store manager as they looked through my things. The policeman who had lifted me gave him their usual cold stare. "You stole from a grocery store and ran away from home. Don't hope to have peace for a while." He growled. I didn't say I word. I met his glare with a cold stare of my own before looking down at my feet as I felt my parents looking at me. They brought me into the headquarters, where there was a long hallway and a few policemen escorted me. They brought me to a room with a single table and chair. I sat in it and looked at the one policeman who stayed while the others left. I glared up at him. "You need to get that eye checked." He said. "Why would you care?" I shot at him, raising an eyebrow. I felt the same tissue was on my eye and wasn't even close to worrying about it. The policeman reached down to take it off, and I smashed my hand into his wrist. He cried out in pain as I got out of the chair, stood on the table, and drop kicked him straight in the jaw. I then jumped off and bolted out the door. I shot down the hallways as many policemen chased me. I continued running, my tissue coming loose as I ran and it flew off behind me, knocking into the face of one of the policemen. The air on my eye felt strange, and, though the tissue was off, I could see anymore through that eye. I finally pushed out my hands and busted through the exit. I ran as fast as I could across the street, and the policemen were stopped by an overflood of traffic that came after I reached the other side. I didn't bother to stop. I kept running. I finally stopped where I thought my cave was, but the sheet metal was gone, as well as my pack and supplies. I shivered and sat in the protection of the small cave. Everything had been taken from me. I didn't care what happened to my eye now. I just sat there, hugging my knees, barely drifting off to sleep... Chapter 3 I woke up the next morning, cold and hungry. It had snowed that night, and I could tell by the freezing grip of weather and the large white blanket layed around the forest floor. I got to my feet and trudged through the cold clouds on the ground until I reached the road. My eyes widened as I saw many police cars getting ready to go out. Searching for me. My eyes narrowed. I went back into the woods and found a stick, not too think and not too thin, and the end looked perfect. I picked it up, and with a pocket blade I had stashed in my jacket pocket when I first left, I began to carve the wood. Time ticked as I began to hear the police cars whirring and the sirens growing louder. But I took my time. I knew if I wanted to do this right, I needed to do it with precision. Finally I finished, just as I began to hear their running footsteps through the snow coming toward me, not yet seeing me. I smirked and gazed at my masterpiece. I had shved off all of the bark to reveal it's tan base, and I had sharped and carve it to be as sharp and look exactly like a blade. I finished carving the handle and my blue eyes flared as I saw the police heading right at me, yelling. I got the blade right in my hand and I bolted toward them. I whipped my arm, slicing the neck of the nearest cop, then flipped around and ripped through a guy's stomach. Blood stained the snow and splattered onto my blade and shoes as I ripped and tore through the mob of them. I finally slammed the end of the blade onto a cop's head, knocking him out, and shot through the snow with a few more, actually alive, cops following me. I ran faster than them and broke out into the yard of my old home. I froze and stared as memories flashed into my mind. Of the good times and mostly bad, and all the things that had happened to the lawn it used to be. Then I felt their hands on my shoulders, and I immediately flashed back to the real world. I whipped around and sliced one guy in the leg, causing them to release and fall backward. I kicked the other guy in the stomach and sliced his neck, and watched as he fell to the ground. I grinned in satisfaction and glared at the other cop who was trying to get up. I threw the knife like a dagger, and it stuck him right in the neck, going through and gettign stuck in the ground under him and I watched his eyes flash as death over took him. I yanked up on the blade to get it back into my grasp and panted. I had just killed at least 15 people. I stared at my hands, which were now covered in their blood, and looked at the knife. I sighed and closed my eyes. This couldn't be how my life turns out. But I knew I'd never be able to go back to be just a normal kid. I slid the knife into my pocket after wiping it off on one of the guys' jackets, and walked back into the woods. Chapter 4 I had stayed up all night, not bothering to eat or sleep, and I could tell I was sick. I had made many weapons, from tiny knifes to long knifes, and a few larger ones with bigger blades for extreme situations. I lined them all up along the trees and gazed at my work. My eyes were filled with tiredness and my hands ached. My stomach growled louder than it ever has, and my skin was turning very pale. I sat down on a log. The night had brought even colder weather, being too cold for snow, so now it was only the ground that was super thick, slickery ice and trees and logs were bare. I put my head in my hands and watched my breath as I breathed unevenly. My eye was even worse, and I could tell it was infected. I needed to get help. I had found a new pack, and old one left behind by a young student, and stored all of my created weapons inside. I made sure to put the smaller knifes and daggers into the parts of my belt, and I tugged my jacket down to cover them. I felt my pocket and my heart skipped a beat in releif as the wallet I had was still there, as well as the $950 still left. I sighed in relief as I realized I'd be able to go somewhere for help. I escaped the woods, realizing the cops' bodies had been found, and they were now going to be more than keen to find me. I ran along the sidewalk, as fast as my tired and freezing legs go take me. I saw the sign to a diner and entered it. I sat down at a table and set my pack beside me. I felt both overwhelmed and grateful by the warmth in the diner and rested for a second as a waiter came to me. I ordered a burger and some fries, and ate as soon as they got there. I quickly stuffed myself, the food given to me not being nearly enough but it was okay for now. I paid them, and as I left, they commented that I should get my eye checked. I thanked them for their concern and left, slinging my pack over my shoulder. I continued walking, ducking into the woods that outstretched along the sidewalk everytime a police car strolled by, more than usual. I guessed they were keeping extra watch after what happened. I saw the sign for a hospital and bolted across the street to it. I quickly checked in and they got me to a room right away. A doctor checked me over, telling me that it was infected and that I would never be able to see out of it again. He cleaned it up before I ended up going to the emergency room to have work done on it. Afterward he asked me where my mother was. "I don't have one.." I said quietly. "Everyone has to have a mother to get into the world!" The doctor exclaimed. I hesitated. "I ran away from home..." I said. "Oh... So you are traveling?" He asked. I nodded. He smiled and patted my shoulder. "Then let me give you some things." He loaded me up on food supplies that were both tasty and wouldn't ever rot, like fruits and vegetables would. He gave me a few medicines to take for my eye so that the pain would down, and gave me a few warm blankets. As I left after insisting to pay him though he told me not to, I waved. "I hope you have great travels!" He called after me as I exited the building. Thankfully, a store was right across the street, and I bought a larger pack to store everything I had gotten in. I also got an actual eye patch for my eye. I bought them this time, and left feeling satisfyed. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. Then something hard and metal slammed against my head and everything went black... Chapter 5 I woke up strapped by the wrists, ankles and neck to a chair. I was in a dark room where you couldn't see all of the corners, and a bright light was shining right above me. Ducktape covered my mouth and I tried to yell at whoever had gotten me here. Then a few boys came out. They had those smirks on their faces that you knew something was up. One of them had my pack, and dumped out all of my blades onto a table. I then realized, by shifting a little, that my smaller blades were still in my belt. I made no expression revealing they were there. A boy came up to me and ripped off the ducktape. I clenched my teeth. "What do you want from me?" The boy who pulled the ducktape grinned and ran a finger under my chin. "Why do you think?" I had never seen this boy before in my life, as well as the other two. I then felt the boy pull the eyepatch off of my face. I felt a very small breeze touch my injured eye, which was now scarred and red. The boy folded his arms and whispered to the other boys, who both nodded before the boy came to me again. "You have power." He said. I glared. "I'm not stupid enough to fall for your games." "You were stupid enough to not keep your guard up." Another boy commented, making the third boy laugh. The boy in front of me smiled. "We heard your little 'incident' on the news. There is no way you could have fought off all of those cops with just your hands and blades." The two other boys picked up their own selection from the table and walked over. I glared at them in confusion and anger. "We want you to tell us how you got so special." The boy said. "I have no idea what you are talking about." I growled. The boy hmphed and snapped his fingers to one of the boys. The second boy came up and dug the end of the blade into my shoulder, and sliced down my arm. I screamed in pain, the boy in front of me covering my mouth so nobody could hear me. The second boy stepped away, his blade covered in blood as I felt my arm stinging, my blood dripping onto the chair and onto the floor. "Now," The boy said again. "How did you get so special?" "I don't know! I just did it!" I exclaimed in irritation. The boy was about to snap his fingers when I grunted for him to wait. I sighed. "I was trained in combat when I was six. I learned then." "Where?" "I can't remember..." "Of course you can! Think!" "I can't remember!" I screamed at him, my eyes flashing and my blood pulsing with fury. My blood continued to fall to the floor. The third boy came and sliced my cheek with his own blade. I shrieked as my face began to hurt again, and blood dripped to my arm and on my clothes. "Tell me!" The boy yelled, slapping my good cheek. I gave him a glare, but kept my mouth shut, though the pain was now increasing almost to be unbearable. "Fine, if you won't tell me," He said. "I'll make you." He un-locked the latch on my neck and slammd his fist against it. I coughed, trying to breath. "Will you tell me?" He asked. "No.." I coughed out. He punched me again. "Now?" "No..!" I gasped for air, coughing. He then slammed his hand against my neck and held it there, pushing harder. "Now?" "NO!" I screamed and I slammed my head against his. He stuttered backward, holding his head in pain. The other two boys launched at me. I drew upward as they tried to slash me with the blades, which cut the rope braces on my ankles and I kicked them both in the jaw. I stood in the chair now, my hands still locked, and whacked them both across the room with it, and they fell to the ground unconcious. I ran backwards and smashed the chair into the wall, breaking it into crumbling pieces but leaving metal bracelets on my arms. I grabbed my largest blade in my hand and began heading for the door. But the first boy grabbed my ankle and I fell down. I tried to drag me farther into the room, but I twisted my body around so I could grab a dagger, and I shot it into his neck. His eyes rolled behind his head and he fell to the ground. I got my foot out of his slowly releasing grip and I bolted out. Epilogue My vision was blury as I was strapped up to the chair. The room was bright, all the walls and floor tiles white and reflecting the large light rays above me. In front was a large window, where many people stared cold, sad, and angered stares that would prick your heart at the slightest glance. My good eye met those stares, and my heart felt nothing. Blood was caked on my hands and arms, a large, infected cut running from my shoulder down to my wrist from an incident that happened a few years ago. '' ''Government officials stood before me, then looked to the small audience. "We are all here today, to witness the death of Rebecca Offshine, for her threat to the population of the city by killing over half of the people that resided here." The official said. Many family members of the ones I killed with my bare hands began to sob at the memory of their loved ones' deaths, and their hatred toward me, the one who ended their lives without a question. Many tubes with pricked ends were stuck into my arms, and I knew what was coming. During these last moments, my mind went over everything that had happened in my life; I had run away from home, I lost my vision in one eye from a thorn, I lived in the woods, I stole from a store, I almost got arrested, I killed 15 policemen, I made my own weapons out of tree bark, I got back on my feet from the help of a doctor who later on in his life commited suicide after hearing what I had done and remembering I was the one he had helped when I could have been stopped, I got kidnapped by boys off the street wanting to learn my secret of fighting and combat skills who I killed half an hour later, I went around the ciy begging for a home, the police caught up with me, I killed 10 more cops, the city started to try to turn me in, I killed every person that I saw and heard calling the police department when they saw me in the street, and in the end, I am found here, about to die from poisons injected into my bloodstream, about to feel my organs shut down one by one, about to go to Hell and not even worry about a thing because this is what I wanted. Was it? I heard the button of the machine clicked, and slowly the liquids were injected into me. My heart finally stopped and my eyes closed for one last time. But right before my death, I questioned myself. What really happened that made me run away in the first place? 'The End! Thank you for reading, and please subscribe and read all of my other books I write! ' Black Rock ShooterFrom Another Dimension Category:Tawny's Stuff Category:Moderate